


Songwriter

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [21]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Encouragement, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstanding, Oblivious Cyrus Goodman, Performance, Secret Crush, Smitten T. J. Kippen, Songwriting, repressed jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: Cyrus goes over to TJ’s house to hang out, and finds out a few things he didn’t know about him.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Songwriter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in full on February 8 (2020) and published on my Wattpad account on March 2 (2020). Enjoy!

Cyrus was sitting on his bed, scrolling through his phone. It was a Saturday afternoon, but he had nothing to do. Andi and Buffy were busy, and had cancelled their weekly hangout at The Spoon. His finger hovered over TJ's contact, wondering if he should text him. There was a chance he might not be busy and could hang out. But would he ever _not_ be nervous to ask?

Cyrus sighed, clicking on TJ's contact and typing out a message.  
  


Cyrus: you got anything going on today?  
  


He hit send and waited for a reply. Setting down his phone, he went over to the bathroom and washed his face. After brushing his teeth, he heard his phone chime. He rushed back into his bedroom and unlocked his phone, seeing a reply from TJ.  
  


Teej: nope, just watching tv. what's up?  
  


Cyrus: Andi and Buffy cancelled our usual weekly hang at the spoon so i'm sorta just sitting here, i was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?

Teej: sure. you wanna come over and play video games?  
  


Cyrus: sounds good. right now?

Teej: yeah if you're ready  
  


Cyrus: ok be over soon

Cyrus tossed his phone onto his bed and searched through his dresser for an outfit. He needed something that looked not too formal but not too casual. He didn't want to look like he was trying to dress up, because that would be weird. But he also wanted to look decent in front of his crush.

Once he found some clothes he decided were okay, he quickly got changed and headed downstairs. He told his parents he was going to a friend's before putting on his shoes. Then he went out the door and walked to TJ's house.

* * *

TJ opened the door to see Cyrus standing there, hands in his pockets. He thought Cyrus looked really cute, but he could never tell him that. It would just make everything so awkward. Because why would Cyrus ever like him back? He didn't think it was possible. And he definitely didn't want to wreck their friendship.

"Hey, Underdog. Wanna come in?" TJ greeted.

"Sure," Cyrus replied and followed him inside.

TJ shut the door behind them, and led Cyrus to the game console in the living room. Cyrus sat down on the couch while TJ pulled out a box of games for them to choose from. They decided on Super Mario Bros., and TJ handed Cyrus a controller before sitting next to him.

After they played a few rounds, TJ turned off the console, deciding they should do something else now.

"Do you play any instruments?" TJ randomly asked.

"Uh, no, not really," Cyrus answered. "But I've always kinda wanted to learn piano, I guess. I don't know, it seems like it could be cool."

"Oh, well I've actually got a keyboard in my room, if you wanted to try it out?"

"Really? That's awesome. Sure, let's go," Cyrus agreed.

Once TJ had put all the games away, he and Cyrus went to his room to check out the keyboard. But when they walked in, Cyrus spotted a faded purple book on TJ's bed. He walked over and picked it up.

"What's this?" Cyrus questioned, looking confused at the blank cover.

When TJ looked and saw what Cyrus was holding, he became worried and ran over, grabbing it out of his hands.

"Yeah, you uh, can't read that," TJ laughed nervously. He looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was just curious," Cyrus apologized. "Is it like a diary or something?"

"Well, no. Not exactly." TJ glanced around the room for something to look at.

"Not exactly?"

"Um...it's, well," TJ started. "I write, uh, I write songs sometimes..." he muttered.

"Wait, really? That's so cool. You should sing one at the talent show next week, at the Red Rooster!" Cyrus told him.

TJ panicked and blurted out, "No!" When he realized how loud that was, he cleared his throat and said quieter, "I-I mean, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't really sing them, it just helps me calm down sometimes to write them."

"Oh. Calm down about what? And if you write a song why wouldn't you sing it?"

"Nothing. And I'm not really fond of my singing voice."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'd be great at singing. Sing something by your favourite artist."

"Fine," TJ relented.

He sang a bit of the chorus from his current favourite song, and looked up nervously at Cyrus when he was finished. He didn't think he did that well, but Cyrus's mouth was open in shock.

"TJ, that was amazing! You're a great singer. Please, sing one of your songs at the talent show?"

"I don't know..." TJ trailed off, biting the inside of his cheek.

"If you're not comfortable with it, that's okay. But I think you'd do really well," Cyrus said.

"Alright. I guess I could look through and try to find one that's good enough. I'm pretty sure they're all trash though."

* * *

As TJ flipped through the pages of his songbook, he internally cringed at each song he came across. It was a few hours after Cyrus had left, and he was trying to find something to play at the talent show. He found one from a few weeks prior, and read it over.

_Chocolate eyes, chocolate hair_

_You make me run out of air_

_All I want is for you to be near_

_I know I'm in trouble 'cause I want you here_

_Is it so wrong to feel this way?_

_'Cause I can't stop it, I have no say_

_I'm in love, yeah, I'm in love_

_I'm afraid that I'm in love_

_With you_

He stopped reading not even halfway through. 'Yeah, _not_ that one. That's way too embarrassing, and way, _way_ too obvious.' He thought to himself.

Turning the pages quickly, skimming over each song, he finally found one he thought was acceptable. Hands shaking, he picked up his phone and went to the Red Rooster website. He signed up for the talent show, and let out an anxious breath. Well, there was no going back now.

* * *

A week passed, and it was now the day of the talent show. Cyrus sat in the audience next to his best friends Buffy and Andi, and waited patiently for it to be TJ's turn. Nobody else but him knew that TJ was performing, so he was excited to see his friends' reactions. But he was obviously more excited just to see TJ perform.

Just then, Bowie came onstage to announce the next performance. "Alright everyone, next up with an original song, is TJ Kippen on piano."

Everyone clapped as TJ walked up the steps and sat down at the piano. Cyrus looked over at his friends to see their mouths wide open in shock.

"TJ...plays piano?!" Buffy whisper-shouted to Cyrus.

"Yes, now shh. He's starting," Cyrus whispered back, before turning his attention back to the stage.

_"You make me laugh_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_You're an amazing friend_

_I'll be here 'til the end_

_You mean so much to me,"_

Cyrus watched in awe, as TJ poured his heart out onstage, not even thinking about who the lyrics could be about. Little did he know, it was about him.

_"But is it enough?_

_When my world is down,_

_You lift it up_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough?_

_It might be enough, for you_

_'Cause you're there_

_And you care_

_It's true_

_But it's not enough, for me_

_'Cause I'm here_

_And you're not_

_You set me free,"_

Cyrus was smiling, listening to TJ sing. He loved TJ's voice.

_"I just want to hold you close_

_I just want to talk to you_

_But I can't_

_I wish it was easy_

_To say how I feel_

_But it's not"_

That hit Cyrus like a punch to the gut. He could definitely relate, but he didn't realize until now that it kind of sounded like a love song. Who would TJ write a love song about? He didn't even think TJ was the type to write love songs at all. He began to feel jealous of whatever girl TJ was inevitably singing about.

_"So is it enough?_

_When my world is down,_

_You lift it up_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough?_

_It might be enough, for you_

_'Cause you're there_

_And you care_

_It's true_

_But it's not enough, for me_

_'Cause I'm here_

_And you're not_

_You set me free_

_You set me free."_

When TJ finished, the crowd burst into applause, with Cyrus being the loudest. Because despite his jealousy and sadness of knowing TJ would never reciprocate his feelings, he still wanted to be his friend. So obviously he would support him. And TJ clearly did very well, so it only made sense to applaud him loudly.

After the show, TJ approached Cyrus while Andi and Buffy were using the restroom.

"Cyrus, uh, can I talk to you?" TJ spoke nervously, eyes darting around the crowds of people.

"Sure," Cyrus said, and followed TJ to an empty room.

"I wanted to say, thanks for coming to watch. And um, for encouraging me to perform," TJ started. "I just, don't know how to say this..."

"Did I do something wrong?" Cyrus asked, growing increasingly worried.

"No! No, of course not," TJ assured him. "Sorry, I'm just, really nervous."

"It's okay, you don't have to be nervous. Just go tell the person how you feel. If they don't feel the same they're not worth it. And if they do, that's great!" Cyrus told him, trying his best to sound happy. "I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. I should go, Buffy and Andi are probably looking for me."

Cyrus started to walk away, but TJ reacted quickly.

"Wait! Cyrus," TJ blurted out, gently grabbing his arm to stop him.

Cyrus turned and looked up at TJ, his stomach doing flips from the touch. "What is it?" he asked anxiously.

"It-it's you," TJ gulped. "The s-song, I wrote it for you."

TJ let go of Cyrus' arm and looked down at his feet, his cheeks tinted pink. He nervously played with his fingers, hoping Cyrus would say something to break the silence.

"Really?" Cyrus smiled.

"Yeah, most of my songs are about you actually," TJ muttered.

TJ lifted his head to look Cyrus in the eyes. He was smiling.

"I like you so much, Cyrus," TJ admitted, trying to control the butterflies in his stomach. "I'm really sorry if this makes things weird, I just couldn't keep it from you any lon-"

Cyrus cut him off by grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. TJ melted into it and loosely wrapped his arms around Cyrus, kissing him back. When they pulled away, both of them blushed a shade of red.

"I really like you too, TJ," Cyrus said softly. "I never thought that you would ever like me back."

"Are you kidding? How could I _not_ like you? You're the sweetest person I've ever met, and you've helped me with so much. You believed in me, even when I was a jerk to your best friend. You made me a better person. You make me happy every time I see you. Plus, you're adorable. What _I_ don't get is how _you_ could like _me_."

Cyrus blushed even more, looking down. "Did you just call me adorable?"

"Y-yeah, is th-that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. But you're cuter."

"I don't think that's possible, but thank you," TJ blushed.

"TJ," Cyrus started, looking up again. "Will...will you be my boyfriend?"

"Y-yes, I- yeah, I-I will," TJ stuttered, now smiling uncontrollably.

Cyrus pulled TJ into a hug, and they both sighed, tearing up at how happy they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoyed that. I actually came up with those lyrics on the spot when I wrote this lol, tried to put TJ's feelings towards Cyrus into a non-cringy poem like thing and probably failed. But it was fun to write. Have a great day everyone!


End file.
